1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly to an image sensor and a image processing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various digital signal processing systems require signal converting devices that convert analog signals to digital signals for digital signal processing. One of these signal converting devices may be an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The ADC may have hardware complexity and performance variance due to process variance.